136380-nothing-being-done-about-the-loot-lag-issue
Content ---- there's literally a laundry list of issues with this game, from the in game store, all the way outside of the game where sometimes the patcher isn't even working. And everything in between. this game is falling to pieces bit by small bit. but as the white knight loyalist say: "launch" "every mmo has had 500x worse launch than this" "this launch is simply absolute perfection" "i don't have problems it must be your computer" "leave" Edited October 3, 2015 by keysmachine | |} ---- ---- If you're going to bash other members of the forum for their stance even when they haven't even responded to the thread yet then you're as much of the problem as they are, and while we need to retain players, we don't need to retain your kind of players. @OP the login loop issues have outright prevented players from playing, so while they are working on the loot lag I'm pretty sure being able to even enter the game took precedence over the lag in the past few days. | |} ---- You forgot "You're an idiot," which definitely applies here. | |} ---- They've definitely mentioned it and it's a high priority. But I don't know that they've always picked the right places to discuss this information. I saw them talking about the specifics on reddit. But anyway, the loot lag is one of the reason they spawned off new servers. It's caused by multiple people on the server getting loot at the same time, and it causes contention on a single resource/service/whatever. | |} ---- ---- so you fall into the "leave" category you could have just summarized your post with a single word. Wildstar is hands down the only community on its death bed staring the cure to their sickness in the face (which would be new players in this case) and telling them to leave. Do you not want this game to carry forward? why is it that ardent white knight loyalist continue and persist to insult and tell people to leave when they KNOW that if players do as they were instructed to by these loyalist AS THEY DID back in launch one year ago they're going to lose their game? You do understand if F2P fails this game is finished. NCSOFT has shuttered games for less. Why do you insist it fail by telling folks to leave? just answer me that I'm trying to really understand your thought process here. And try really hard to articulate your thoughts without brash insults calling me an idiot and all the other cool buzzwords the community here likes to use so often. Edited October 3, 2015 by keysmachine | |} ---- But adding new servers didnt do shit | |} ---- ---- "I think this company needs my money, so I'm free to be as unpleasant as I like." | |} ---- you do realize the only reason pre-f2p worked so well was because there wasn't such a huge load on the servers right? The players base was not nearly enough to stress test them. | |} ---- And yet you act like you're not on that deathbed with the rest of us, as though your stance is any superior. Because its not. The first thing you do is throw me into one of your categories when I was very specific in my post: YOU and yours can leave and the game would be better for it. Being upset with issues is fine, I hope people stay through it. Attacking other players on the forums is not fine, because it means you'd probably do it in-game too. And at that point we're just League of Legends. Then nothing more you've said was really useful. Yeah, I know if this goes bad the game fails. Tell me something that isn't obvious. Yeah, keep putting me in your categories. What are you accomplishing? I at least responded to OP's specific inquisition as to why they lag issues are still around. I didn't justify it, I didn't say lay off of Carbine, because it is bad for the game that it's taking them so long to fix these issues. But I'm not hating others for the sake of creating some kind of binary position and asserting mine is superior. I'm just encouraging those who would create such a toxic environment to take it somewhere else, because its the last thing we need. Edited October 3, 2015 by Beartornado | |} ---- Even if it's not a separate problem, small changes could be applied untill main issue gets solved. Like making dungeon bosses drop all their money in single coin/object rather than tens of coins causing minutes of lag | |} ----